The gang gets new half-bloods
by blunish101
Summary: You have your heroes of Olympus and some new ones too. Take a walk through a twisted path of romance and adventure as old characters clash with new. when a deadly game of truth or dare brings a guest, and love starts brewing, does every one come to realize there's a bit of Aphrodite in all of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first fanfic. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or the HOO series. They belong to Rick Riordan. **

Riptide's P.O.V

It's been two years since I left Oregon. Every day gets harder then the day before. Sorry I should start with introductions. My name is Riptide Evanz. I am fifteen years old and have never been to school. I am a demigod. Daughter of Poseidon, yet have all the other Olympian powers. I should also tell you why I left Oregon.

_flashback _

_"Hurry up Ely! We've got the show to do", I said as my best friend Eliott Jettz A.K.A Ely, walked over to the little shack behind the orphanage. _

_"Yeah. Yeah whatever Tide, you know I care even if I keep a strait face. There's no need to worry. I'll be fine". I had an un easy feeling about the next few minuets. Then I saw it. Skyscraper high flames engulfed the shack an Ely along with. Luckily he stumbled out to the grass and lied down. Out of nowhere a rusty dart zipped through the air into Ely's neck. He was gone forever._

_End of flashback._

"Tide? Hello?" crap! That's Piper McLean. So far the closest friend I've got. "Huh? What?" nice move. Mental face-palm.

"Are you coming to my sleepover with the gang and me? Its totally fine if you don't."

"Yeah, sure."

{line break}

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I'm so pumped for tonight. Its Piper's party and she said she was bringing a friend from out of town that's now here to stay. I'm Thalia Grace, sister of Jason Grace, both children of Zeus/Jupiter and I'm the ex lieutenant of Lady Artemis. I dropped out for Nico di Angelo who I fell in love with.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey its the next chapter! please enjoy! Crap is not a bad word. Who ever says that is wrong. Grammar mistakes are names and are on purpose. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO/HOO books. They belong to Rick Riordan**

**Riptide's P.O.V**

Piper's house is HUGE! I guess because her dad is the famous Tristan McLean, movie actor. The game of truth or dare has begun.

"Tide, truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Umm... truth." I answered.

"Who's your crush?"

"Eliott Jettz, but he died at age 12. So basically, I don't have a crush anymore." I said softly. That is honest. I miss him so much that some people might call me un-stable. I'm not though.

"Okay, uh... Piper's blond friend that's a girl."

"Its Annabeth."

"Oh sorry. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, who is your boyfriend and who are these people? Names I mean."

"My boyfriend is Perseus Jackson." She pointed to a black-haired boy with sea-green eyes. He pouted at his name, probably because he hates his full name. Annabeth resumed, "Or most commonly known as Percy and this is Jason, Piper's boyfriend; Hazel and Frank, both a couple; Leo, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and me. Okay, Jason truth or dare?"

"... dare."

"I dare you to call Clarisse and say 'I'm in love with you' in your best 'Chris' voice."

This went on for hours until... *knock* *knock* "I'll get it!" Percy yelled. I heard muffled voices and they grew clearer as they got closer. "Tide this guy wants to speak with you."

**Well? I'll leave you with suspense... **

**blunish101 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: 3rd chapter is here. find out who the guy is and what he wants with Tide.**

**Tide: Dude, hurry up. The suspense is killing me.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer. **

**Tide: Fine. blunish101 does not own the PJO/HOO books. Rick Riordan does. She also doesn't own any of the songs, the makers do. She only owns me and the guy. **

**Tide's P.O.V**

I walked towards Percy in the kitchen. Sitting next to him was a blond boy that had his hair plastered to his face from rain.

"Tide, this guy says he knows you so I'll-" the boy cut him off, "stay".

"Okay..."

the boy turned to me, "Tide..." It was Eliott.

"You should be dead Eliott! I watched you die! In my pocket I have what killed you! What in the name of Hades are you doing here!?" He didn't answer. "Tell me!" I shouted. By now the gang was in the doorway of the living room.

"Why am I here? I thought you'd be happy! My dad let me come back. So I woke up in Oregon, ran cross country all the way here because I missed you only to find that 1) you're pissed at me from coming back and 2) you've changed Tide. You're not the same girl who blushed when I said your name or when I sang 'Just The Way You Are' to you on your birthday!" He spat the words out like they were bitter tasting.

"2 years Eliott! 2 years! I would have visited you down in Elysium if Zeus hadn't cut me off! I've been carrying a burden called 'not being able to save Ely because I didn't care about my surroundings' for 2 years! And for 2 years I've been called un-stable and the only friend I managed to make was Piper until I met the rest of her friends in the living room."

"Really?" What is he thinking? that this is some sick joke to make him pity me?

"Yes Ely! I've changed, but on my birthday I play the recording of you singing that song to me and on your birthday, because I took the decency to remember it, played the other recording of me singing 'Drops Of Jupiter' to you!"

"You're not un-stable." He said quietly. Quiet is dangerous around him. "I'll tell you why I'm back."

**Ely's P.O.V**

"I'll tell you why I'm back" I said as I started to walk over to her. I noticed 'the gang' from the living room and Percy watching us like we're entertainment for them. She stared at me as I came closer. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. I pulled her closer and touched my lips to hers. At first I thought that because she was mad at me that she would pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she put her arms around my neck and melted into me. As I kissed her, her words came back to me:_ "2 years Eliott! 2 years! I would have visited you in Elysium if Zeus hadn't cut me off! I've been carrying a burden called 'not being able to save Ely because I didn't care about my surroundings' for 2 years I've been called un-stable and the only friend I managed to make was Piper until I met the rest of her friends in the living room!"_

~un-stable? no it can't be true. Tide could never be un-stable. Then again, I did die at age 12 and left her with a traumatic experience, but I came back. Still in love with her and I don't think I will ever stop.~

**What do ya think? Make sure you review please!**

**Thanks**

**blunish101**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys adding new characters. please send your ideas ASAP**

**thanks, blunish101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: so I tried to save chapter 4 the first one and I forgot to give it a name and lost all the work I had done. if you must use the cone of shame.**

**Tide: awe don't be like that. it was a good chapter but make a new one. like um something to do with me making a bigger you know entrance to Goode High that surprises Ely more.**

**Ely: agreed. I'll say the disclaimer, blunish101 only owns Tide and I and the rest of my made up group of friends, not the PJO/HOO gang. that gang belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Riptide's P.O.V.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

There goes my alarm clock. I jump out of bed and threw some clothes on, silver jeans, white/gold Azers shoes, and a icy-blue T-shirt that said I MAY LOOK LIKE A SWEET CUPCAKE BUT I'M DANGEROUS. I knew that if I didn't Piper, because I'm staying at her house, would come in and yell at me to wake up. Of course I didn't need a second call because we were transferring from Goode Academy for girls to Goode High where our boyfriends go. What do you mean your all confused? Oh. I get it. Yep, Ely is my boyfriend and he had something going on that I couldn't see him the last 2 weeks of summer vacation. So I thought, why not surprise him. He'd love it.

LINE BREAK! PAY NO ATTENTION

I walked into Goode high and asked for my schedule. Piper wouldn't come this early because Jason new she was coming and not me and is going to pick her up. I bumped into someone with out realizing since I was so lost in my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." No someone bumped into _me._

"That's okay. Tide Evanz."

"Here and I'm Lillie Chide, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Um, can you help me find my locker?"

"Sure. This way. I like your shirt a lot. Coach Hedge is going to love it too. He's our gym teacher." I must of had a confused look on my face since she said that. "Okay, locker 984. Wow, you have the locker next to the hottest kid and most popular kid in the whole school. He even replaced Percy Jackson, so now Percy is one step below."

"Who might this new popular boy be?"

"Eliott Jettz. He's super sweet but he keeps saying he has a girlfriend. Only I believe him though and you've got that look like you love him. He's taken. Any way, Percy and his crew hang with Eliott and I and Henry Slogid. Oh here's Eliott now."

He was in a conversation with a girl who looked like the school player. Oh no. He has his fists clenched and that means only one thing.

"I have to stop the conversation."

"No don't. He doesn't like other people to do his battles for him. He cools down watch."

"Not this time. It looks like that girl got into a touchy subject. Look, if I calm him down and he kisses me, then you owe me 5 bucks. If not I owe you 5 bucks. Deal?"

"Deal."

Ely's P.O.V.

"Addie, I will not go out with you. **(no offence to Addie's out there. You're probably nice) **You date guys then drop them like they're trash."

"Come on Eliott, ditch that girlfriend of yours that's imaginary. Seriously, you probably met her over the summer and will get tired of her because you both know nothing about each other. She's also most likely a dumb blonde and doesn't have an independent thought." She crossed the line. No one calls Tide a 'dumb blonde' at all. Technically she isn't even blonde, though she could be if she wanted. I was about to punch her when another girl, this one blonde, ran up and hugged me. The entire hall grew quiet, waiting for my reaction to this girl. I tried to push her off. Instead she whispered in my ear, "Oh I don't think you want to Ely. Otherwise I'll flip you hard into next week." Oh. My. Gods. Riptide came here for me and...and she knew this would happen, right? No she couldn't have known. Maybe it was because Addie opened up the wound of not knowing Tide for a long time that I just lost it and Tide happened to be here for me. I pulled back and kissed her like the one we first shared in the beginning of summer. Her arms went to around my neck and I came alive at her touch. Her lips were salty- they always are because she's the daughter of Poseidon and her favorite drink is saltwater-and her hair is soft and tinted light blonde. We pulled apart but back into a hug and I just cried silently into her hair because if it wasn't for her I would have punched Addie and I do not do violence unless its fighting a monster. She was here and that's all that matters.

"Um, excuse me blonde but WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?" Tide turned around but my hands stayed on her waist and I still cried into her hair.

"Well lets see here. 1) he's my boyfriend, and I've known him since I was 5 years old but got together over the summer, 2) he said he wouldn't go out with you and that he has a girlfriend, 3) your face is so messed up that no matter how many nose jobs, face lifts, MAKEUP, you use or get wont change the fact that you're a pig wearing designer clothes that make you look fat. So I advise you read my shirt and back off because I will hurt you if you dare touch him or even try to kiss him. P.S. because you're a pig you have no brains, but I do and I have brains like Annabeth and Annabeth is a blonde. Watch your tongue Pig." She turned to me and pulled me outside to the Dogwood tree and we sat there in silence for a long while

**Longer chapter. Sorry the others were so short. still need your guys' ideas for new characters. **

**thanks, blunish101**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys um I'm not going to continue this due to a new love of tratie so please read that story.


End file.
